


Dog Park Dates

by TheTofuEatingCat



Series: Karma's a Bitch, literally [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Elijah is kinda a prick, F/M, it's an okay first date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTofuEatingCat/pseuds/TheTofuEatingCat
Summary: You go on a date with Connor (and Karma of course) to the park!





	Dog Park Dates

**Author's Note:**

> READ  
> OTHER  
> STUFF  
> FIRST

You let out a hum as you strode down the street, one hand holding a leash with Karma walking out in front of you, and your other hand holding Connor’s. Laughter spilled from your lips as you finished up a corny joke, which Connor only shook his head to. 

“The park should be right ahead.” You murmured as you turned a corner. 

“Is that it?” Connor questioned and pointed with his free hand. 

“Yes! It is!” You said cheerfully. The wind ruffles your hair as you enter the park alongside Connor. You kneel down beside an excited Karma and unclip her from the leash. And like a rocket, she’s off shooting across the lawn. You smile at her erratic free run. 

“She looks to be in good health.” Connor comments. 

“Yeah, especially after those two weeks laid up…” You trailed off thinking about the court case. Connor looks down at you, a slight frown on his handsome face.

“It is over now, there is no need to fret about it any longer.” He says curtly, making a wry smile stretch across your own face.

“You’re too sweet.” 

“I cannot be sweet, I do not have sugar.” You snorted.

“Not with that attitude.” You pulled out a tennis ball and tossed it from hand to hand to gain Karma’s attention.

“Warten.” Karma froze, hearing the keyword. You chucked the ball.

“Warten, warten, warten, holen!” You shouted in German, and Karma took off and came back with the ball. 

“Aus.” She dropped the ball, and you gave her a bright smile. Connor looked at you with a cocked brow.

“I did not know you knew German.” 

“Kind of, it’s protocol to use German so people aren’t able to ‘control’ our dogs. It’s a safety measure.” You explained to the android. 

“That is a very good idea. Only two million people in the United States speak German.” A hum left your lips as you threw the ball once more. The ball went bouncing far before rolling down what looked to be a wooded hill. A groan left your lips.

“Better go find that.” You made your way towards the forested hillside with Connor following you. Karma was already searching the ferns for her beloved ball. 

“I will check over here.” You called over your shoulder to your companion, who went to check out a large buckthorn patch. Carefully you picked your way through the numerous spiky bushes, avoiding being stabbed in the legs when a voice grabbed your attention. 

“Are you looking for this?” You glanced up to the man who had spoken, he had an undercut with long black hair atop slicked back into a pony-tail accompanied with a sly smile. He was holding Karma’s tennis ball.

“Oh yes! Thank you.” You spoke cheerfully, something was familiar about him.

“It was no problem darling.” He paused looking you up and down, then turning to Karma who was trotting over from the ferns. 

“You’re the sergeant who was shot, correct?” He stepped closer towards you, inquiry caught you off guard, and you nodded.

“Yes, Karma here, managed to fetch Connor before it was too late.” A small flood of relief washed over you when you heard her footsteps trot away, following the hidden command. The man in front of you smiled and took your hand in his.

“You are very brave, Sergeant. But, ah, I should introduce myself, I am Elijah Kamski.” He looked you over, a familiar glint in his eyes you had seen many times before. 

“The founder of Cyberlife.” You mumbled.

“Ah, so you know of me. A well-informed woman!” He chuckled. 

“Do tell-” 

“Sergeant.” A wave of relief came over you as you looked up to Connor, with Karma trotting along beside him.

“Connor.” You took your hands away from Elijah, with a tad bit of resistance from the man as you strode over to the android.

“Connor? Now that is  _ very _ interesting.” Elijah commented, watching as you took your place beside a tense Connor.

“Yes. He’s my partner.” You felt a hand at your hip bring you closer to the android.  _ What’s gotten into him? _

“Hm, I’m guessing he's not just a work partner?” Elijah spoke with a bitter tone while his eyes watched the android like a hawk. 

“That would be a correct assumption,” Connor said dully, his usually neutral face was slightly scrunched up, eyebrows knit together in a displeased manner. 

“Interesting. Well, it has been a pleasure, Sergeant. But I assume you’d like to continue your, ah,  _ date _ , alone.” The man spun on his heel and walked back up the path, a brisk pace setting in. You turned to Connor who had now let go and was looking away in what you could assume was embarrassment. 

“Connor?” You questioned with worry and tilted his face to meet your gaze. 

“Are you alright?” His eyes searched your face as his LED flashed a vibrant yellow. 

“I- I am unsure. I do not know what came over me.” He spoke, almost shamefully. But you let out a small giggle.

“You’re probably just jealous. I mean, he  _ was _ flirting with me.” A blue dusting overcame his cheekbones as he took in the information.

“But androids do not have possessions. We don’t want-” You let out a snort.

“Well you’re deviant, so it’s no surprise you’re getting these feelings. You just want to keep me safe, and being safe just means me at your side, right?” He blinked, slightly bewildered at your accuracy. 

“Yes.”

“So, if someone comes along threatening that?” You left the question hanging and the android stood processing it for a moment before nodding. 

“I think I understand.” You let out a cheer and stood on your tiptoes to plant a kiss on his cheek, eliciting a brighter blue blush from him. 

“See! We’ll work this deviant thing out together!” A soft smile pulled at the corners of the androids lips. 

“Yes, together.” A loud bark interrupted and you turned to Karma, who was sitting patiently. 

“And you too Karma!” You hugged your canine, cooing encouragements to her. 

“So you wanna fetch?” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> lmao let me know if I butchered Elijah, I've never played the game :D
> 
> IDEASSSSSSSSSS


End file.
